


Stay with me

by ephemeralfangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, it's in that weird grey area inbetween, not quite fluff, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: Late night visit and soft lips make Cat confess a closely held truth.





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Supercat week day 5: Distance

The first sound that registered with Cat was their laboured breathing, they were trying to catch their breath together and somehow they were in perfect counterpoint, as if they were taking a part of each other as they breathed in. She let their unique sync ground her and bring her back to their bed. The first feeling as the endorphins receded was the feel of Kara’s weight against her left side. She was wasn’t quite tucked in, not quite on her own pillow, just leaning all of her front against Cat’s side. She was just heavy enough to anchor Car in reality. 

The first scent was a blend of their particular scents that she couldn’t get enough of. It was part herself, part Kara and they complemented in a lush scent that she loved to have on her skin. She knew that when Kara flew off to National City, she would wrap herself in the sheets and she would breathe it in. It was a poor substitute for the feeling of Kara’s skin against her own, but the fragrance would bring vivid memories, and she hoped it would be enough to last her until the next time. It never came close to being enough. The scent would fade and then she’d move on to another city. The first two nights would be spent longing for it and when she would be unable to stand it, she would send a text to Kara, telling her where she was. She would count the minutes until Kara showed up on the anonymous balcony, with shining eyes and hungry lips. For a handful of hours, she would belong only to Cat and when she’d watch her leave, she would swear to herself that it was the last time. It never was.

She smiled at the ceiling when Kara started placing open mouthed kisses on her shoulder and up her neck until their lips met. It was hungry and messy and Cat was just a little too uncoordinated to be an active participant, but she loved it, loved the way Kara wanted her even if she’d just had her. There were some nights that felt as if Kara was starving for her and she couldn’t bear to stop touching her, stop tasting her. Their first night had been like that. 

Two months after Cat had left, she had seen a news story on Supergirl rescuing earthquake victims and she had missed her so fiercely that she’d texted Kara against her better judgment. A quick “Good job”, that was it, but it had been enough to call Kara to her side, as if the girl had been waiting for a sign from Cat. She flew to her in less time than it would have taken her to reply the text. She’d stood in the doorway and there had been no games or pretenses. They had reached for the other with a ravenousness Cat had never experienced with another lover. Clothes had been a casualty and by the time Kara had left, the bed had been destroyed and she’d been peppered with love marks. She’d followed them with her fingers the next day in the shower and her desire had been just as sharp as when Kara had been leaving them on her body. She’d dried herself, her body burning for Kara and she had texted her a standing invitation. She hadn’t expected Kara to come back that night or every time she texted her. Each time she did, she told herself she shouldn’t, that it would be better for Kara if she didn’t, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I just need a minute,” it wasn’t so much an admission of weakness as a promise for more and Kara took it as such. She leaned her head against Cat’s shoulder, but her right hand kept wandering, unable to stop touching her lover. The way Kara was touching her made Cat feel cherished and more desired than any of her previous partners had ever made her feel. It also sparked all the nerve ending in her body back to life and it left her wanting, as if she hadn’t just been brought to a perfect, shiny orgasm less than a minute ago. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the path Kara’s fingers took, humming gently. Kara traced errant patterns on flushed skin, around Cat’s breasts, down to her navel, back up to her hand, across the silky skin of her forearm arm, up until it stopped on the “0” almost hidden in the flesh of the inside of her bicep. The number was a shade paler than the surrounding skin. Kara traced it over and over again, the touch turning from hungry to wistful.

Cat noticed the difference and brought her hand to Kara’s face, turning her so she could look at the sad eyes of her lover. She lifted her head and kissed her tenderly. Kara’s lips were still soft even after Cat had kissed her hard enough to show how starved she was for her.

“What’s wrong?” She’d learned to ask gently instead of demanding, knowing that for all her spontaneity, Kara kept mostly to herself, afraid to burden other people.

“What’s it like, knowing you have a place to belong?” She’d put her fingers over the number, hiding the evidence that Cat had once found her person in the world. 

Cat’s heart lurched at the pain and the yearning in Kara’s voice. She had done this, had put that melancholy in the soul of the person she loved. She pushed Kara’s shoulder so she was the one lying on her back and Cat climbed on top of her so they would touch from head to toe. She loved this feeling, the way Kara always ran a little warmer, the friction between their bodies, all of Kara’s loveliest curves fitting with hers in a way she craved for when the days stretched long between visits. Cat put her hands on either side of her face and kissed her delicately, slipping her tongue in to steal a taste, belying her need to feast at Kara’s lips.

“It’s not the glorious end you might think. There’s no celestial trumpet heralding that you’ve met them. I didn’t notice until three days after that it was at zero,” she let her head down and nuzzled Kara’s cheek, the fragrant skin behind her ear, her neck. She felt Kara’s hands twitch at her back, trying hard not to grab and stay gentle, pretending there wasn’t an edge of desperation in the way she touched Cat, as if she would devour her whole if she could.

“How did it feel?” The longing in Kara’s voice was almost too much for Cat. She answered the question between kisses to the skin she could reach.

“Terrifying, puzzling. I was angry, I felt too old and inadequate. I didn’t want to believe it and I denied it as long as I could. Knowing they are your soulmate isn’t the same as loving them, and loving them isn’t the same as being in a relationship. Sometimes being soulmates isn’t enough,” she knew there was a world of sadness in her voice and Kara tried to soothe her, rubbing her hands up and down Cat’s back with just a hint of nails. The shiver made Cat burrow further into Kara, unable to get close enough. A hand dipped down to her ass and Kara trailed a finger along the crease where the cheek meets thigh, but it felt almost absentminded, her mind still on the conversation.

“How could you not notice? Everybody I know seems to keep an eye on it constantly,” she sounded exasperated, a bit disgusted and a whole lot obvious. 

Cat bit her way up from Kara's rapidly beating pulse point until their lips met again and came apart with a pop. “I trained myself to ignore it.”

Unable to stop herself, Kara put her hands on her hips, lifted and flipped her until their positions were reversed. She settled most of her weight on the bed between Cat’s legs, tucking her head under her chin. It was rare that she could hold Kara so completely and she took advantage of it by wrapping her arms and legs around her. Kara fit in all the right places and Cat tried not to squirm and seek more when she heard Kara sighed contentedly. Kara turned to kiss the skin under her cheek.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because, sometimes, the distance is too great to even be contemplated,” she ran a hand through the blond hair, loving that it was free-falling down Kara’s back instead of in its usual updo. She loved running her hands through it now that she was allowed,  loved holding on to it when Kara pushed her over the edge and loved seeing it combed by her fingers and their frenzied lovemaking. She had pictures on her phone of it falling down Kara’s naked back, all messy and undeniably sexy.

“They didn’t have those travel agencies when you were looking for yours?” Cat made a face Kara couldn’t see at the thought of those agencies catering to the desperate. They had created packages that would make you trace a circle on a map at the distance your counter showed and would fly you to as many destinations as you could afford. For the few that did manage to find their soulmates that way, thousands went broke looking.

“I never went looking for mine, it didn’t make sense until much later in life when I’d already built my life. When it finally did make sense, I didn’t see the point.” 

Kara made a noise of sympathy and Cat scratched her back, smiling when she shivered. She circled the ridges of her spine with her nails, delighting in the way it made Kara push up to seek more of her touch.

“But you found them or didn’t you bother to figure it out when you saw the counter at zero?” Cat sighed and hugged Kara tighter. 

“It was pretty easy to figure out. Reporter, remember?” She felt Kara’s cheek bunch up on her chest and she smiled in response. 

“Didn’t the reporter in you want to look for them before, though?” Kara was taking them down a path there was no coming back from, but the searing loneliness Cat felt when she flew away told her it was time. The longing in Kara’s voice made her think that it was past time.

“No, because my curiosity can’t counter unbelievable distance.”

“What kind of distance was too much for the great Cat Grant?” the cheek in the question should have made Cat smile, but instead, it made her hug Kara tighter. The answer would change everything. She tugged on Kara’s hair to bring their lips back together. She ravaged her mouth, asking for forgiveness. When they pulled apart, Cat looked Kara in the eye.

“27.1 light years,” Cat held her breath but she didn’t have to wait long before Kara’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. Cat slipped a finger under her jaw and closed it. She passed her thumb on the plump lower lip and Kara kissed the pad. All of Cat’s tension disappeared at the gesture.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The voice was barely above a whisper, as if she was afraid that speaking louder would burst the bubble of her dream.

“Because being soulmates by itself isn’t enough, Kara. There has to be more,” she almost wanted to let go, but Kara slid up, making sure to keep as much skin contact between them. Kara looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her. It was thrilling in a whole new way.

“And if I love you, isn’t that enough?”

Cat closed her eyes, letting the words slide down around her heart and wrap themselves around her soul, smoothing the ragged edges. It felt like everything in her body was bubbling up and washing away the doubts, the fear and the inadequacy she had felt most of her life, but more particularly toward being Kara’s soulmate. The fierceness of her reaction left her trembling and her want was so sharp it almost hurt. 

“If you really do, it’s everything,” she was breathless in the face of her desire and Kara felt it. She lifted herself up and pushed her hips into Cat’s.

“I really, really do ."

“Then stay with me,” the need in the request shook them both to the core and when the sun came up, this time Cat wrapped herself in Kara’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> K, so according to Neil Degrasse Tyson's appearance in one Superman comic book, that seems the most likely distance from Krypton to Earth because he found a star that seems most like Rao. Who am I to argue?
> 
> Thanks to @elizadunc for the beta, thanks so much for all the help! even if I send it last minute.


End file.
